


Gone Too Long

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delylah has returned from a lengthy absence.  Cullen takes it upon himself to tell her what he imagines while she's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Too Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



Delylah only just finished dressing after a good long bath.  The smell of horse and travel were something she didn’t want to have lingering.  Her locks were pulled back in a long braid, exposing her shoulders.  The dress she wore, bound with hooks instead of laces, showed her figure beautifully.  Rich blue brocade covered the bodice, edged with soft silk lace that matching the long loose sleeves covering her arms.  The skirt faded from dark blue at the waste into a soft gray towards the bottom, high slits cut to allow easier movement for walking; that and a wonderful way to tease Cullen.  

Silver hoops hooked onto her ears matched the silver and sapphire necklace she wore, the pendant dipping into the low v-cut of the bodice.  Breasts pushed up and close the pendant rested just between her breasts.  She admired herself in the mirror, enjoying the view.  For nearly two decades she was restricted to the robes that made her feel like a sack of potatoes.  Ugly robes that took modesty far past the point of what the Chantry sisters wore.  Now she could dress as the woman she felt, and it was wonderful.

Making her way down the stairs to the main hall she opened the door to find Cullen about to knock.  His momentary surprised vanished as he smiled.  “You could have at least sent someone to inform me you had returned.”  His eyes wandered over her body, taking in her appearance and blushing as she passed him.

Moving through the door Delylah hooked her arm around Cullen’s.  “I did, in fact, send a messenger to your office.  You either weren’t there or were too engrossed in your work.”

Cullen’s face flushed red before he started laughing.  “Maybe next time you should tell them to be more forceful.”  The walked to the tables set up along the sides of the Hall, each now set up with the evening meal, her companions, several visitors, and a few of the higher ranking officers and guards present.  

“It’s likely they’re too afraid of ending up like poor Jim.  You sent him to the Western Approach for interrupting our first kiss.”  Delylah kept her face as straight as possible, but her natural smile broke through with ease.

Rubbing the back of his neck, “ah, yes, I can see how that would be a problem.”  He pulled out a seat for her next to Cassandra and pushed her back in when she sat down.  Bending over to kissing her ear, “you will have an entirely different problem when this meal is over.”  His stubble brushed over her skin, making her shiver.

Cullen sat down beside her, the smirk of mischief on his face.  Now at near eye-level she kissed his cheek as he began loading her plate, her hand resting on his thigh.  His knee jerked a moment, and he nearly dropped the large spoon he held in his hand.  Varric eyed them from across the table before returning to the conversation he was having with one of the officers.

The conversations and voices were as noise to them.  Delylah ran her foot up Cullen’s leg, enjoying him free of his armor.  Seeing him in more casual clothes was always refreshing, and made the teasing far easier.  Her movements had caused one of the slits in her skirt to reveal more of her thigh, Cullen taking notice of this immediately with his quick glances.  Delylah didn’t doubt for a minute Iron Bull and Varric had noticed their behavior, but neither she nor Cullen cared.  

As the meal continued it felt as though her companions were purposely keeping them in conversation.  Leliana smiled behind her her glass of wine, pulling Delylah into a lengthy talk about shoes.  Apparently the mage didn’t have enough, and ought to have them custom made for each of her dresses.  Cullen’s irritation and impatience were slowly surfacing.  His meal finished she took to nursing his spiced whine as Varric worked at convincing the poor man to play a game of Wicked Grace with them tonight.  A night for the guys, away from the frilly talk of clothes and shoes, and a chance to relax.  

Cullen’s bare hand rested on Delylah’s exposed thigh beneath the table, his fingers slowly pushing the fabric the aside.  She was more than grateful for her ability to focus.  His fingers were getting dangerously close to making her sigh and he knew it.  Thankfully Cassandra wasn’t particularly talkative, mostly rolling her eyes when Leliana asked her for her opinion on the latest fashions.  Delylah found herself becoming mildly annoyed at the antics of her friends.  They were drawing this out just as Cullen was pushing the fabric of her dress aside. 

Her food cleared now, and her cup empty of wine, Delylah excused herself.  Cullen pulled her seat out for her, angling himself carefully, and she took immediate notice as to why.  He was sporting a rather noticeable bulge in his trousers, face slightly flushed.  On her toes to kiss him, “this is what we call self-inflicted torture.”  She brushed her hand over his erection, enough pressure to elicit a hiss from him, Delylah walked back to the door of her quarters with a mild exaggeration in the sway of her hips.  

Knowing it would be some time before he could walk safely to her room Delylah set the fireplace to blazing.  It was after she removed the jewelry she wore when the door opened and closed, heavy footsteps marking Cullen’s approach.  She didn’t bother turning around.

Her neck bare Cullen immediately started kissing it, his teeth scraping along the skin, “do you know how frustrating it is when you’re gone for weeks on end?”  She could feel his smile against her sensitive skin, “calloused hands don’t feel nearly so well as you.”

Moaning, “believe me, I know.”  His hands held her waist tightly, pulling her closer to him.  “My fingers are nearly enough.”  She rubbed herself back against him, his erection quickly returning.  “What is it you imagine when you think about me?”

He pushed the fabric of the front of her skirt aside, a finger immediately pressing inside her.  “You mouth around my cock, sucking hard and long, your full lips pulling me as I pull your face closer.”  He curled his finger as he pulled it back, pressing in again.  “Hearing you moan and hum around it, your tongue pressing hard as you move it around.”  

Delylah’s legs shook, hardly able to hold her up as Cullen assaulted her heat with a second finger.  Her breath hitched, heart racing.  “Tell me more.”  His arm curled around her waist, holding her in place with ease.

“As I get closer to climaxing I fuck your mouth, and you never stop sucking.  You tighten around it, hot and wet.”  His hips ground against her as his fingers picked up their pace.  “I’m forced to use the wall of my room to support myself as my hand slides, picking up the pace as I imagine your head, your mouth, your hand, all of them working to bring me relief.”  Delylah shudders around his fingers, her thigh pressing close and tight around his hand as she hits her orgasm, crying out his name.  “Then I spill myself inside you, my cock so deep inside your mouth it hits the back of your throat.  You swallow every drop and suck until I can’t handle any more.”

She shudders as he pulls his fingers from her slowly, forcing her legs apart as he slips his hand free.  His mouth close to her ear he sucks his fingers loudly, savoring the taste he’s been craving since she left.

“Would you like my mouth to fuck your cock tonight?”   With unsteady legs she turned to face him, her dark skin flushed deep, eyes filled with the equal lust she saw his Cullen’s.  Before waiting for him to answer she loosed the buttons on the front of his trouser, releasing him.  Her eyes never leaving his she made her way to her knees.

“Maker’s breath, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before they have sex for the first time.
> 
> I received two prompts from two separate people on tumblr, and decided to combine them because it was too perfect.


End file.
